darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaredd Morag Darkmoor
Appearance Zaredd was clearly a young woman when she died, her hair is short and black, slightly ragged but with the remains of a severe warrior's cut about it. Her skin is pale and only a little marred by rot, as she was never buried nor did she remain mindless undead for long before she awoke. In life, Zaredd stood 5’6 inches tho she lost a little height at her first death. She was always delicate boned, but now looks like a skeleton with paper fine skin stretched over it, wiry muscles clearly visible beneath. Background Zaredd was born in a small town in southern Lordaeron where her mother Cara Morag was the herbalist and alchemist and her Father was Kligsor Morag, a Sergeant at Arms to the village’s lord. Kligsor killed Cara when she became infected by the Scourge, and fled to the Scarlet Crusade whom he then joined. He took Zaredd with him and she was discovered to have a calling to the Light, so she was trained as a paladin. Kligsor himself rose quickly within the ranks to become quite powerful, if not very well known, and his zealotry grew until he felt that anything was acceptable in order to rid the land of the Scourge, any corruption was justified. Zaredd was more and more uncomfortable with this until the day her father ordered her to kill a child that was in an area where plague had been seen. She refused and, taking the child, fled to Stormwind. There she met Kitarl Darkmoor who, along with his wife Kylah, rescued Zaredd from her father’s men and took her into his clan. He became a brother to her. She loved a certain thief, named Attalus, but he disappeared. She later met and married a warlock and ex-scourge officer, Athrun Zala, and the Cathedral excommunicated them. Hiking north to pursue news of a necromancer, Zaredd met a forsaken warlock named Shiryou Kattami who talked to her about the truth of the Forsaken, and Zaredd became convinced that her mother had been not scourge but Forsaken when her father killed her, because she was sure that Cara called her name as she died. Having been trapped and somehow cut off from the Light, infected with the plague by a necromancer, and awakening Forsaken, Zaredd dragged herself across the Bulwark where she was found by Sardos and Luccius of the Bloodmyst Buccaneers. Soon after she encountered Shiryou and Lirien Ashfelas, and they tried to bring her out of her despair at being lost and powerless. She finally went north in order to try to reclaim some form of power only to fall under the command of the Lich King as a Death Knight. The memories of what she did whilst under his control haunt her. She drinks to try to dull the memories, especially one. In recent weeks Zaredd has been working in Howling Fjord where she has been mining gems for her craft. Something strange is happening though, as she thinks they are singing, and wishes to seek the Singer whose voice she is hearing. Personality Although Zaredd is bitter about her death and the fact that the Light was stolen from her or, as she sees it, abandoned her, she is deep down still the woman she was in life. She has always been a warm person who wanted to see and believe the best in all people, a fact that got her into trouble with the Cathedral when she married a warlock and ex-Scourge officer. Her loyalty, once gained, is absolute, and her love is unconditional. She’s not all that clever, sadly, but will follow any orders she believes to be right with reasonable sense and accuracy. Her once gentle nature is overwhelmed by a wild anger that she can barely control, a bitterness about what happened to her and what the Lich King is doing which is starting to consume her. She drinks whenever she is off duty now in the hopes of forgetting the terrible thing she did whilst under his control and what she thinks she wants is to destroy him and die so she will never have to think of it again. Now in Northrend, she has become obsessed with the gems she finds there. The anger that had been burning has become cold and focussed. Her bitterness is aimed at the moment at Shiryou who she blames for weakness because of his willingness to consider putting the Ashen Wings under the control of Undercity once more. She no longer cares about destroying the Scourge "one corpse at a time" but rather she seeks a power so great it will be able to wipe the world totally clean. See also Zaredd is a member of Of Ashen Wings but she is disgusted by their return to the control of Undercity. Category:Characters